mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage (Super Smash Flash 2)
Black Mage appears in SSF2 as an unexpected character. Released in demo v0.7, Black Mage was the first unannounced character to appear in SSF2. He mainly uses devastating Black Magic to combat his opponents, but as an extra, he also uses Summon Magic, as seen in his "Goblin Punch" and "Chocobo Dash" attacks. It is confirmed that in later demos, Black Mage would be a starter character. The requirement to unlock Black Mage in v0.7, was to Brawl 10 times, then fight and beat Black Mage. Black Mage is ranked 14th in the F tier, the second to last ranked character. Black Mage has pretty fast moves like his Chocobo Dash and Chocobo Kick and has a good edgeguarding game due to his fast aerial speed and his slow decesnt, lightweight and his attacks do minimal hitstun (Lloyd is an exception) while he himself suffers high hitstun making it very easy to KO; and he also has very poor air speed and a VERY predictable recovery, despite it being long, making him very easy to edge-guard, resulting in terrible matchups having none in his favour with only Ness as an even matchup. Has been fixed in v0.8. Changes from 0.7 to 0.8a Black Mage has been significantly buffed from 0.7 to 0.8a. The physics of 0.8a affected Black Mage positively: Significantly improved hitstun, allows Black Mage to pull great combos, ect. The smashes are now unique and are significantly stronger: Forward Smash acts like a powerful lighting projectile, Up Smash acts as a powerful fire shield and Down Smash acts an "all-traveling" ice snake. Black Mage's Dash Attack is now more powerful and it grants him Super Armor (though its no longer a reliable combo starter), Haste, if it connects, will no longer leave Black Mage helpless. Warp is significantly faster, forcing opponents to predict. Meteor can now be used in the air and it acts like a Meteor Smash. His dair now features Death if it is hit in a certain hitbox and it acts as a powerful meteor smash. Stop now stops projectiles, allowing easy reflects with Forward Tilt. His throws are stronger. Down Throw now inflicts a poison effect. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Punches forward with his right hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Punches forward with his left hand. 6% *Downward Tilt: Takes a knife and stabs it forward across the floor. 12% *Downward Smash: Uses Blizzaga magic onto the floor, hitting both sides and freezing opponents. 13% both sides uncharged, 19% both sides fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Swings his staff forwards. 12% *Forward Smash: Uses Thundaga to hit anyone in front of him. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Goblin Punches upwards. 9% *Upward Smash: Preforms a quick uppercut while using Firaga magic. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Chocobo dash. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins around in a great fireball. Each successive hit does 2%. *Forward Aerial: Chocobo kick. One of his best aerials and can be used to wall-chain. 12% *Backward Aerial: Slashes his knife behind him. It is a powerful semi-spike. 10% *Upward Aerial: Uses Flood magic to attack upwards. Each successive hit does 1%. *Downward Aerial: Black Mage swipes a scythe downwards in an arc. This move can send opponents in different directions. Anyone who touches the blade at the beginning of the move will be sent downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the end of the arc will be sent diagonally downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the very end of the move is sent upwards with good knockback. Different parts of the attack do different damage. The first hitbox does 8%. The second does 15%. The third, 8%. The very end the of the attack does 12%. This move can send opponents in different directions. Anyone who touches the blade at the beginning of the move will be sent downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the end of the arc will be sent diagonally downwards. Anyone who touches the blade at the very end of the move is sent upwards with good knockback. Grabs & Throws *Grab: The Black Mage grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Stabs opponent. 3% for the first hit, 2% every consecutive hit. *Forward Throw: Creates a small torardo to lift the opponent up, then hurls them forward. 12% *Backward Throw: Pushes the opponent backwards, then stabs them with his knife. 14% *Upward Throw: Hat changes into a Cactuar and uses 1000 Needles. First 8 hits do 1%, last hit does 2%. *Downward Throw: Uses Bio Magic to poison the opponent with his staff. First 2 hits do 2%. 2nd hit does 1%, final hit does 4%. The opponent then gradually takes 1% of damage for a short time. Other *Ledge Attack: Stabs forwards with his staff. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Gets chosen from a list of playable characters. *Taunts: **Neutral: Spins and raises a hand into the air while a small melody from the Final Fantasy fanfare plays. **Side: Unknown **Down Unknown *Revival platform: A platform with the words "Life 2" on it. *Fanfare: Victory fanfare from Final Fantasy IV. *Wins: Spins and raises a hand into the air. *Loses: Claps to winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Bm4.png|Black Mage using Forward Aerial Attack on Naruto in Hidden Leaf Village. Bm3.png|Black Mage falling in Chaos Shrine. Bm2.png|Two Tails taunting on Black Mage in Mushroom Kingdom II. Bm1.png|Black Mage, Lloyd, Mega Man and Link standing in Twilight Town. External link *Black Mage's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Black Mage's v0.8 dev blog Category:Starter Characters Category:Final Fantasy universe Category:Unlockable Characters Category:SSF2 Characters